Cintaku Bersemi Di Metromini
by An Nisa Maharani
Summary: Naruto siswa kelas 12-C SMAN 52 di JakBar, ngalamin peristiwa menakjubkan di metromini yang bikin dia jadi ketemu temen satu sekolahnya-siswi kelas 12-D yang berambut pink
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI **

**Pairing : NaruSaku **

**Rating : Masih T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, MISS TYPO(S), Bahasa gak BAKU, DLL **

**If you don't like this fic, please don't read. Just go back!**

**.**

**.**

**:-: Cintaku Bersemi Di Metromini :-:**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari senin. Naruto udah siap-siap mau ke sekolah, tentu. Karena hari senin ada upacara, jadilah ia harus cepet. Kalo telat, bisa-bisa nanti dia dipajang di sebelah anggota padus. Mau ditaro di mana mukanya? Ya masih di tempatnya dong, kalo dipindah-pindah bukannya harus operasi?

Habis mandi, pake seragam, sarapan, cipika cipiki mamah papah dulu―eh, ya nggak lah, walopun Naruto lebay, ia nggak akan melakukan ritual pagi macam itu. Katanya, buang-buang waktu. Ketahuilah, rumah Naruto kan nun jauh di sana, jauh banget dari sekolah. Mana dia nggak dianter pula, ya jadinya harus naek kendaraan umum. Umumnya, angkot. Tapi... Naruto ini lagi hemat―hemat waktu, dan uang. Jadinya dia lebih milih naek metromini yang ugal-ugalan itu dibanding angkot yang―katanya―lelet kayak siput. Dan… metromini itu murah! Yaaa walopun beti―beda-beda tipis―sama angkot. Tapi yang namanya duit, tetep aja duit. Berharga, katanya. Maupun cepek, tetep aja. Kalo nggak ada cepek, pasti nggak ada satu juta. Betul? Itu sih kata Naruto ya.

Hm. Selesai sarapan, Naruto langsung pake sepatu, habis itu, pamit sama ayah dan ibu. Naah waktunya berangkat! Kalo mau cari kendaraan umum, emang harus jalan dulu sampe ketemu jalan raya. Jalanlah Naruto sampe depan jalan raya. Waktunya cuma lima menit doang kok. Nggak lama-lama amat kan? Sampelah Naruto di pinggir jalan raya. Habis itu, dia nyetopin metromini. Naeklah ia ke bus berwarna merah itu. Kemudian, Naruto cari kursi kosong. Ketemu. Duduk deh.

Selama ini emang rutinitas pagi Naruto gitu-gitu aja. Sampe yang ngejalanin aja rada _boring_. Tapi, dia sih dibawa _have fun_ aja, walopun emang kadang banyakan _boring_nya.

Eeeeeeeeeh tapi tapi, perasaan Naruto kok nggak enak ya? Dia ngerasa aneh aja sama bapak-bapak yang berdiri di sebelah cewek di sebelahnya. Jadi, Naruto duduk di pojok, cewek itu di pinggir, terus di sebelah kanan cewek itu lah si bapak-bapak mencurigakan itu. Karena curiga, Naruto perhatiin aja terus si bapak-bapak itu. Kadang, dia ngelirik cewek di sebelahnya yang bisa dibilang aneh itu. Karena, rambutnya itu warna merah jambu, atau sering disebut _pink. _Si cewek itu lagi asik sama _handphone_ kerennya yang nggak bisa dibilang murah, dan bikin orang ngiler itu. Pas diperhatiin, si bapak-bapak mencurigakan itu lagi ngeliatin _handphone _si cewek berambut merah jambu itu. Naruto ngeri aja kalo diliatin kayak gitu mah. Cuma, si cewek kan lagi fokus sama _handphone_nya. Jadi, dia nggak tau kalo lagi diperhatiin kayak gitu.

Metromini berenti. Eh, si bapak-bapak itu tiba-tiba langsung ngerebut _handphone _si cewek berambut merah jambu! Ajib gile! Si cewek malah masih _loading_, karena geregetan, lagian juga kan cuma Naruto yang liat. Yaudah Naruto teriak, "WOI MALING!"

Sontak penumpang metromini yang lagi tentram, tenang, dsb. langsung kaget karena teriakan Naruto yang sengaja dikerasin itu. _Fortunately_, metromini penuh, jadi tuh maling kesusahan pas pingin turun. Para penumpang langsung megangin tuh maling. Naruto langsung berdiri, terus nyamperin si maling. "EH LO! Balikin tuh _handphone_!"

"WOI!" Naruto geregetan setengah mati, baru kali ini dia segeregetan kayak gini. Tangannya berusaha gapai tangan si maling yang lagi megang _handphone _si cewek. Begonya tuh maling, kok _handphone_nya dipegangin sih? Kenapa nggak disembunyiin? Alamak!

Sangking geregetannya Naruto, dia gebuk kepala si maling pake tangannya. Naruto nggak tau deh dia dapet kekuatan segede itu dari mana. Naruto terus gebukin kepala si maling. Karena kesakitan, si maling ngelepasin _handphone _yang dicurinya. Sebelom jatoh ke lantai metromini, Naruto langsung nangkep tuh _handphone_. Yak! Akhirnya usaha Naruto nggak sia-sia amat. Beruntunglah, si maling dipegangin terus sama para penumpang, kalo nggak, beeehh udah lari dari kemaren dah ntu maling!

Naruto balik ke kursinya. Sementara si cewek berambut merah jambu malah nunduk sambil nutupin mukanya pake kedua tangannya. Entahlah dia nangis, apa emang lagi ketakutan, apa rasa-rasa lain yang dirasakannya yang nggak Naruto tau.

Naruto menepuk pundaknya. "Ehm, Mbak, ini handphonenya," ucap Naruto sambil nyodorin handphone yang tadi dia pegang ke pemiliknya.

Si cewek negakin lehernya terus nengok ke Naruto. "Eh, ini… punya saya?" tanyanya ragu. Walopun dia sendiri udah tau kalo model tuh handphone kayak punyanya.

"Ya," Naruto tersenyum.

Mata si cewek berambut merah jambu itu berbinar. "Makasih ya," ucapnya.

"Hehe. Sama-sama, Mbak," Naruto cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang nggak gatel.

"Mbak?" jidat si cewek berkerut. Alisnya pun bertautan.

"Kenapa?" Naruto kebingungan. Emangnya apaan sih? Naruto salah ngomong?

"Saya masih muda buat dipanggil 'mbak' olehmu," jelas si cewek sambil tersenyum. "masih SMA kan?" tanyanya sambil ngelirik baju seragam yang dipake Naruto.

"Ya! Mbak sendiri?" tanya Naruto sambil ngeliatin si cewek. "Eh sorry!" ucapnya gelagepan. Emang sih, tampangnya aja masih imut-imut gitu, masa dipanggil 'mbak' sih? Lagipula diliat dari seragamnya itu sih, kayaknya dia sama kayak Naruto. Kemeja putih dan rok abu-abu.

"Saya juga masih SMA," yak! Bener kan, lagian Naruto suka sotoy sih. Dia masih terlalu seger untuk dipanggil 'mbak'!

"Ohhh!" Naruto cuma bisa ber-oh ria. Bingung ngomong apa lagi? Biasanya emang cerewet, tapi sama orang yang baru dikenal masa udah cerewet?

"Kamu SMA mana?" tanya si cewek penasaran―kali.

"Saya SMAN 52! Kamu?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

Si cewek bengong. Sadar. "52 yang deket puskesmas itu?" tanyanya agak heran.

"YA!" para penumpang langsung nengok ke arah Naruto. "maaf maaf!" ucapnya sambil bungkuk-bungkuk setelah sadar diliatin begitu.

"WOW!" sekarang gantian si cewek yang diliatin. Cuma dia nggak sadar kalo suaranya tadi bikin orang keberisikan. Lola? Iyakali.

"Kenapa?" Naruto terheran-heran.

"Aku juga sekolah di situ!" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Raut mukanya seneng-seneng gitu. Dan… sekarang mereka udah rileks. Dari saya, jadi aku.

"WAH!" Naruto langsung sadar. "sekali lagi, maaf!" ucapnya sambil nyengir.

"Kamu kelas berapa?"

"12-C. kamu?"

"Woow kita sebelahan! Aku kelas 12-D!" seru si cewek menggebu-gebu.

"Aku baru liat kamu loh! Padahal, kamu pasti mencolok dengan rambut pink-mu!" teriak Naruto.

"Ini?" tanya si cewek sambil megang rambutnya. Naruto ngangguk-ngangguk kayak Saykoji. "yah, aneh ya?"

"Nggaaaak! Malah manis!" jawab Naruto jujur. Sontak pipinya merona. Si cewek juga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto yang dari tadi penasaran sama nama si cewek manis ini.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Kamu?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" jawab Naruto sambil pegangan ke kursi yang didudukin Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Salam kenal, Naruto."

"Hm!" Naruto ngangguk-ngangguk sambil nengok ke jendela.

"Eh Sakura, bentar lagi sampe!" ucap Naruto.

Sakura liat jendela. "Iya ya? Nggak terasa ya?" ucapnya heran.

"Sangking asiknya ngobrol! Heheheheh," Naruto cengengesan kayak biasa. Sakura cuma senyum.

Naruto teriak ke sopir metromini, "Puskesmas ya Pak!" katanya. Emang, metromini nggak ngelewatin sekolahnya, tapi ngelewatin puskesmas yang deket sekolahnya. Jadi, Naruto harus jalan beberapa meter lewat gang sempit biar sampe ke sekolahnya.

Metromini pun berenti di depan puskesmas. Naruto dan Sakura pun turun setelah nyerahin ongkosnya ke kondektur. Biasanya emang kondekturnya minta ongkosnya pas penumpangnya baru naek. Tapi, karena tadi sempet gempar gara-gara peristiwa 'maling handphone', jadi kondekturnya lupa. Kok bisa? Yah bisalah.

Setelah ngobrol-ngobrol ringan sambil cekakak-cekikikan, akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura sampe juga di depan gerbang sekolah. Pas sampe di depan kelas 12-C Naruto nggak langsung masuk. Dia masih nyempetin ngobrol sama Sakura bentar.

"Sakura! Nanti pulang bareng yuk!" ajak Naruto. Baru kenal udah ngajak pulang bareng? Ya gitu deh. Lagipula, Naruto nggak punya temen pulang. Paling-paling cuma Sasuke yang bareng sampe gerbang doang, karena temennya yang sok-soan itu kan dijemput. Huh. Manja, katanya.

"Oke," ucap Sakura.

"Kutunggu di gerbang ya! Kamu ada ekskul nggak?"

"Nggak kok."

"Sampe ketemu nanti siang!" setelah ngomong gitu, Naruto langsung nyelonong masuk ke kelasnya sambil tebar senyum yang emang kebiasaannya pas masuk kelas. Nggak heran.

**.**

**.**

**Tbc…**

**.**

**.**

**a/n : Wah saya punya proyek baru! Hahahah. Karena udah liburan, saya jadi selaw kalo pengen nulis. Ya paling2 ini Cuma 3 atau 4 chapter. Chap pertama pendek dulu yah? Haha permulaan. Terus, romensnya juga baru dikit. Chap selanjutnya mungkin banyakan! Hehehe makanya itu saya butuh saran dari readers. Mau yaaaaa? Yadong *cuih***

**Review?**

**U.F**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI **

**Pairing : NaruSaku dong**

**Rating : Masih T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, MISS TYPO/TYPO(S), Bahasa gak BAKU, ALUR CEPET? DLL **

**If you DON'T LIKE this FIC or this PAIRING, please DON'T READ. Just go BACK!**

**.**

**.**

**:–: Cintaku Bersemi Di Metromini :–: **

– **Chapter 2 –**

**.**

**.**

"Lho? Sakura?"

"Ya, kenapa, Naruto?"

Naruto bingung. Perasaan tadi dia yang mau nungguin Sakura di gerbang sekolah, kok jadi Sakura yang nungguin dia sih? Kebalik kan?

"Harusnya kan aku yang nungguin kamu!" ujar Naruto sambil nyengir. Bukan. Bukan nyengir, tapi kayak meringis karena nggak enak sama Sakuranya.

"Pas bel tadi aku langsung ke sini, takutnya kamu nunggunya kelamaan…," jelas Sakura kemudian tersenyum.

"Ohh―," Naruto diem. "―iya! Ini Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha!" ucapnya kemudian. Ia gebuk-gebuk bahu Sasuke yang dari tadi berdiri di sebelahnya. Sasuke melotot pas Naruto dengan beraninya gebuk-gebuk bahunya itu.

"Oh Sasuke Uchiha. Aku tahu kok. Kalian sekelas kan?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto setelah ngeliat muka Sasuke yang lagi melotot, habis itu Sakura menatap Naruto.

"Ya! Kamu tahu?" tanya Naruto. "oh pasti karena di kelasmu banyak yang ngomongin dia, iya kan?" sambungnya lagi.

"Yaa gitu deh," jawab Sakura males-malesan gara-gara inget kalo temennya yang seperti Naruto―berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan cerewet―itu, yah, kalo udah ngomongin Sasuke pasti nggak berenti-berenti dan se-la-lu histeris! Omaigad! Kupingnya langsung pengang habis denger teriakan Ino yang lebih dari mahadahsyat itu.

"Okay!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba dengan logat Inggrisnya yang aneh itu. Sasuke ngelirik Naruto sinis. Kemudian, "kita pulang dulu ya Saskey-kuuun!" Naruto seneng banget kalo udah godain temennya yang tampangnya lebih dari datar itu. Dan, seperti biasa Sasuke men-death glare Naruto untuk yang ke… entahlah. Pokoknya Sasuke terlalu sering men-death glare Naruto, sampe-sampe tidak terhitung dan tidak terhingga.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju metromini berada, Naruto dan Sakura cuma ngobrol-ngobrol "ringan" dengan diselingi suara tawa yang "agak" menggelegar. Baru beberapa jam mereka kenal. Belom sehari malah. Tapi, Naruto dan Sakura udah akrab kayak abang-adek. Naruto abangnya, Sakura adeknya. Ngaco!

"Sakura, di belakang aja," saran Naruto sambil nunjuk kursi di sampingnya. Sakura pun nengok ke belakang lalu nyamperin Naruto yang masih berdiri itu.

Ya, mereka udah di dalem bus merah menyala itu.

"Kamu di pojok aja, deket jendela," ucap Naruto. Naruto nggak mau kejadian kayak tadi pagi keulang lagi pada Sakura. Cieee~ so, biar dia aja yang kena rampok―kalo misalnya ada rampok.

Kalian pasti tahu metromini kan, penumpangnya belom duduk, eh sopirnya udah ngibrit aja. Kejadian yang amat umum itu terjadi pada Naruto dan Sakura. Lagian bukannya buruan duduk, mereka malah ngobrol dulu. Nyari tempat duduk dulu pula, ya-hell-ah.

Sakura yang belom pegangan. Karena busnya udah jalan, jadinya dia hampir jatoh. Untung aja Naruto yang udah pegangan kursi, megangin Sakura yang nyaris nyium kursi metromini.

Daripada Sakura nyium kursi, mendingan nyium Naruto kan?

Setuju?

Setuju dong.

Eh beneran! Sakura beneran NYIUM Naruto! Gara-gara emang dia udah nggak seimbang lagi―walopun lengannya dipegangin Naruto―dan sepertinya dia kepleset kulit pisang―soalnya licin-licin gitu sih.

Rahang Naruto mengeras. Naruto cengok. Penumpang lain yang ngeliat juga cengok _plus_ membelalakkan mata.

Naruto cepet-cepet sadar. Dia liat bibir Sakura masih nempel di pipinya. Pipi? Wong Sakura nyium pipi Naruto, bukan bibir Naruto. Naruto merona ditambah grogi sama dengan… gugup? Mungkin. Gugupnya Naruto juga nggak jauh beda sama gugupnya Hinata kok.

Naruto perhatiin, Sakura kok nggak lepasin bibir merahnya dari pipinya sih? Sakura belom sadar yang dia lakuin? Tapi nggak papah kok. Naruto menikmatinya.

Eeeeeh? Apa kau bilang, Naruto?

Eh. Naruto kan nggak ngomong. Orang dia masih diem di tempat―cengok.

"Sakura?" udah berapa menit ya mereka ciuman? Mana diliatin banyak orang lagi, kan malu tahooo!

Sakura langsung ngelepas bibirnya dari pipinya Naruto. Gewlaaa. Pasti mukanya sekarang sangat amat merah banget. Emang pemborosan kata, tapi emang sangking merahnya, jadi pake sangat, amat, dan banget. Kalo parah banget, bisa ditambahin sekali di belakangnya.

"Ma-ma-maaf Na-ruto!" habis ngomong kayak orang gagap gitu, Sakura langsung buru-buru duduk di pojok. Duduknya juga agak ngebelakangin Naruto. Pura-pura aja ngeliatin jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan pinggiran jalan.

Sedang Naruto yang udah duduk di kursi sebelah Sakura juga nggak kalah gugup seperti Sakura. Groginya makin banyak, makin bertambah per detik. Hebat! Bukannya berkurang malah bertambah.

Penumpang lain yang nggak sengaja liat drama dadakan itu cuma tertawa pelan. Batin ibu-ibu yang udah punya tiga anak itu, kayak gue sama suami gue waktu masih muda dulu, batinnya mengenang jaman waktu sekolah dulu. Ada juga pria yang sudah berumur, membatin seperti: kapan ya gue kayak gitu? Kemudian ia tersenyum miris. Ck!

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah masing-masing itu, Naruto dan Sakura sangat berbeda pada saat ini dengan saat tadi mereka berjalan di gang kecil tadi. Yang tadinya kayak abang-adek itu, sekarang jadi kayak orang yang nggak pernah ngobrol bareng. Bahkan kayak nggak kenal.

Pikiran mereka masih mengembara ke kejadian sebelum mereka duduk di kursi metromini yang berwarna merah dan keras itu.

**.**

**.**

Aku bingung. Gara-gara kejadian memalukan tadi, kenapa dampaknya maha _amazing_ sekali? Aku jadi sangat malu untuk sekadar berucap satu huruf pada Sakura. Padahal kan dia yang menciumku, kenapa jadi aku yang grogi? Arghh! Sungguh, demi Tuhan. Ini sangat bukan sifatku yang mencintai keramaian. Di antara kami ini seperti nggak kenal sama sekali! Aduh, bagaimana ya?

HAH! Gara-gara sopir metromininya sih! Napsu banget, orang belom duduk udah jalan aja busnya. Ah! Eh, tapi aku menyukainya. Jangan heran! Ini memang Naruto. Dan nggak bohong! Percayalah! Aku jujur, aku mengakuinya. Aku seperti ingin merasakan lagi bibir Sakura yang nempel di pipiku itu. Ya, hanya SA-KU-RA. Bukan cewek lainnya.

Aku baru kenal Sakura beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kenapa harus begini? Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Hah.

Kedekatan kami jadi membuatku berpikiran lain. Bukan persahabatan. Bukan juga keluarga, tapi yang lainnya. Kedekatanku dengan Sakura terasa beda dengan kedekatanku dengan cewek-cewek lainnya. Dengan Sakura aku merasa nyaman, bergairah, tambah bersemangat, dan hal-hal positif lainnya.

Aku menyukai Sakura Haruno, anak kelas 12-D.

Bukan mungkin atau sepertinya lagi. Tapi PASTI. Pasti aku menyukainya.

Dan mungkin aku mencintainya. Aku ragu, aku tak tahu pasti.

Intinya, aku, Naruto Uzumaki. Menyukai. Sakura Haruno.

**.**

**.**

Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda yang baru kukenal. Baru. Benar-benar baru. Beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia yang menolongku dari pencuri yang ngerampas _handphone_-ku tadi pagi. Penolongku. Andai dia tak ada, benda yang berada di sakuku ini pasti udah raib. Tapi, dia yang sangat baik itu ternyata seorang pencuri. Ya, dia dengan mudahnya main rampas hatiku. Ia mencuri hatiku.

Kalian sudah kuberitahu, bukan? Dia itu bukan orang baik lagi. Dia penjahat!

Tapi… walaupun penjahat, entah kenapa aku malah suka padanya.

Aneh? Jangan tanya. Aku memang orang yang aneh. Sangat aneh.

Tambah aneh lagi karena pikiranku dipenuhi sosoknya. Entah, aku kerasukan setan macam apa sampai seperti ini. Aku butuh obat. Aku hampir gila karena dirinya.

Tapi kata otakku, obatnya hanya dia. Maksudnya apa coba? Aku nggak ngerti! Hah, dan aku nggak mau ngerti!

Kepalaku panas rasanya! Padahal cuma mikirin Naruto. Ah, aku ingin menyentuh rambut jabrik pirangnya, mengelusnya. Aaah! Aku mau mata birunya yang indah itu selalu menatapku. Hanya diriku. Tak ada yang lain. Pertama bertemu dengannya, tawaku hampir keluar. Tapi aku takut dia tersinggung, jadi aku hanya tersenyum. Lumayan susah menahan tawaku. Tidak lucu? Kataku lucu. Aku mau tertawa karena liat pipinya! Ada tiga garis di kedua pipinya, seperti kucing kan? Tapi kucing yang imut.

Tidak! Wajahku memanas nih.

Mengingat pipinya itu, jadi bikin mukaku makin panas. Aduh, aku baru ingat kalo tadi aku mencium pipinya! Betapa songongnya sopir metromini ini! Gara-gara dia aku nyaris jatoh! Sial! Tapi aku nggak nyesel kok, hehe. Senangnya karena nggak jadi jatoh. Sebabnya, Naruto memegangku! Kyaaaaa―ehm.

Sakura Haruno! Berhenti memikirkannya!

Maaf, tapi aku nggak bisa. Walopun aku ingin.

**.**

**.**

'Eh?'

Sakura berdiri. "Pak! Berenti!" Naruto menatapnya, tapi ia langsung melengos. Agak susah juga keluarnya, karena Sakura kan duduk di pojok.

Akhirnya Sakura berhasil keluar. Lalu dia nyamperin kondektur yang berdiri deket pintu bus. Agak bingung juga, kenapa kondekturnya nggak nagihin ongkosnya tadi? Sudahlah.

Sakura telah keluar dari metromini―meninggalkannya. Parahnya, ia sama sekali nggak salam dulu ke Naruto! Oh, jadi beneran marahan nih? Eh? Marahan?

Naruto ikutan pengen turun. "Tunggu Pak!"

Penumpang yang tadi ngeliat drama dadakan tadi―beberapa menit yang lalu―langsung berseru dalam hati. 'Kejar dia, Nak! Kau pasti bisa!'

Aku bisa, aku pasti bisa. Optimis… bisa! Ehm. Ayolah.

Sehabis bayar ongkos ke kondektur, Naruto langsung lari ngejar Sakura yang belom terlalu jauh dari pandangan.

"Sa-Sakura!" lho? Naruto kok jadi gugup?

Sakura noleh ke belakang. Naruto. Pemuda itu. Si Pencuri!

Sakura coba rileks. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada kayak nantangin Naruto by one ama dia. Kok judes? Rileks bukan berarti judes! Salah! Yah, udah terlanjur. Dari sananya Sakura emang udah nggak selo, jadi nggak bisa lembut. Paling, bisa juga kadang-kadang.

Naruto berenti lari setelah jarak dia sama Sakura nggak jauh. Hah? Enam meter hampir tujuh meter dikata deket? Jauh iya.

"Aku mau minta maaf!" teriak Naruto.

"Hah?" Sakura cengok. Maaf buat?

"Aku mau minta maaf!" ulang Naruto agak keras dari yang pertama. Lho? Naruto juga lola nih. Sakura tuh nanya maksudnya, bukan karena nggak kedengeran! Beh.

"Ya maaf untuk apa?" ucap Sakura. Setidaknya udah jelas. Kalo Naruto nggak ngerti juga, kebangetan.

"Ng… itu… yang tadi!" jawab Naruto kelagepan. Dia juga bingung, emang tadi dia salah apaan?

Untuk mengurangi kegugupannya, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya sekitar tiga meter-an lah. Lumayan. Ih, daripada lu manyun?

Nah sekarang mereka agak deket. Daripada yang tadi, agak jauh.

"Kamu mau maafin aku nggak?" tanya Naruto. Sakura bingung. Naruto salah apaan sih sama dia? Perasaan kagak ada dah…

"Iya," akhirnya Sakura jawab "iya", daripada jawab "nggak". Jahat amat. Walopun dia nggak tahu kesalahan apa yang diperbuat Naruto padanya.

"Naruto, rumah kamu di Flamboyan Permai?" tanya Sakura. Lagian Naruto nggak ngomong lagi, yaudah dia aja yang ngomong.

"Flamboyan Permai?" Naruto terlihat berpikir. "nggak kok. Di Villa Joglo!" lanjutnya.

"Hah? Terus ngapain turunnya di sini? Villa Joglo kan udah lewat."

"Apa?" Naruto kaget. Gila! Kok dia nggak tau?

"Emangnya kamu nggak tau?" tanya Sakura, "lupa sama alamat rumahmu? Kamu lupa ingatan?" Sakura malah nyerempet-nyerempet ke penyakit membahayakan.

"Nggak mungkin!" bantah Naruto. "kayaknya gara-gara mikirin Sakura terus, aku jadi lupa," jelas Naruto. Sakura melotot.

Sakura merona. "Maksudmu apa, Naruto?"

"Gara-gara kamu sih! Aku jadi lupa turun!" Naruto histeris.

Rona di wajah Sakura melarikan diri. Kalimat Naruto terdengar semua karena salahnya. Huh.

"Aku mau pulang!" rajuknya. Sakura pun lari meninggalkannya.

"Sakura!"

Naruto ngejar Sakura. Ia ngikutin arah Sakura berlari. Pas ada belokan, Sakura belok. Naruto pun ngikutin belok. Lalu Sakura buka gerbang rumah yang lumayan besar di hadapannya. Mungkin rumahnya Sakura yang berada di paling pojok itu.

Naruto terus berlari, sampailah ia di depan rumah Sakura. Di depan pintu gerbangnya.

**.**

**.**

TING TONG

"Ah itu pasti Sakura!" setelah orang itu―seorang wanita―berbicara pada orang lain yang berada di ruangan itu selain dirinya―sepasang suami istri beserta seorang pemuda, mungkin anaknya―, ia berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah tersebut.

Satu-satunya pemuda yang berada di ruangan itu, berjalan mengikuti wanita tadi. "Sasuke, sabarlah sedikit," ucap wanita berambut biru tua itu pada anaknya sambil tersenyum menggoda. Pemuda yang dipanggil "Sasuke" itu hanya mendengus.

CKLEK

**.**

**.**

Sebelum Sakura masuk ke rumahnya, terus nanti nggak mau keluar lagi buat ketemu dengannya, Naruto memanggilnya untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh. Lalu disusul terbukanya pintu yang berada di depan Sakura. Menampakkan seorang wanita dan seorang pemuda yang berdiri di belakang wanita itu.

Naruto cengok liat di belakang wanita―yang menurut pemikirannya adalah mamanya Sakura, karena Sakura dan wanita itu mirip―itu ada Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Temannya! Naruto hapal betul tampang maha datarnya itu! Ngapain dia di rumah Sakura? Ngapel? Ngalus? Kata hatinya, ngapelin dan ngalusin Sakura? NGGAK AKAN! Tidaaaaakk! Naruto tidak akan mengijinkan Sasuke untuk ngapelin orang yang disukainya! Selamanya!

"Sayang, ayo masuk, calon suamimu sudah menunggu dari tadi. Sasuke sudah cukup lama menunggumu, Sakura," ucap wanita itu―yang telah dipastikan dia adalah mamanya Sakura―agak keras. Dia tahu, anaknya itu sedikit lola. Dan ucapan mama Sakura sampai terdengar di telinga Naruto dan pastinya pemuda di belakangnya sangking… ehm, pelannya.

"HAAAH?" Sontak, ketiga remaja yang masih berseragam SMAN 52 itu melotot sambil berhisteris ria. Ya Sasuke juga histeris―karena kaget―, walopun nggak se-histeris Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto ngerti sekarang, pantesan Sasuke tadi nyuruh dia cepet-cepet waktu beresin buku dengan alasan dia pengin pergi, dan katanya sangat penting.

TAPI TETEP AJA DIA NGGAK RELAA!

Sakura…

Tidaaaaakkk!

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**a/n : tebece dengan nistanya -_- ternyata liburannya tidak cukup bagi saya! Saya tidak bisa menyelesaikan fic ini pas liburan karna liburannya cuman sebentar! *plak* **

**Terimakasih yang udah review fic gaje ini :**

**Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, Rey619, Deidei Rinnepero13 gaklogin, dan Little White Gardenia.**

**Ya ampunn! Saya kira saya gak dapet respon sama sekaliiii. THANK YOU! Romensnya sekarang udah banyak kan? Haha**

**Yang lupa sama chap 1 nya baca ulang saja yaa? *plak again T.T* maaaaaf readers-sama *?* sudah sudah, saya hanya butuh saran kalian. Tolong review ya untuk masa depan saya! *ga penting aja***

**Sekali lagi Thank You yang udah baca. Maafin kesalahan2 saya ya, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan…**

**Review?**

**U.F**


End file.
